Shear in Remnant
by A New Challenger
Summary: An inspiration of InterestingAuthor345's Remnant in Earth. After the Monsters won, the military dropped bombs on Shear to end the threat once and for all. Unfortunately, that only somehow sent the entire planet, along with its 4 moons, to another Universe just to be fused with another planet with new possiblities. Faunus!Monsters. Takes place after Volume 1. Rated M just in case.
1. Ch 1: When Worlds Meet, Changes Begins

**Hey, guys! Yes, it's me, A New Challenger, and I decided to make a new story due to the inspiration of InterestingAuthor345's Remnant in Earth. Don't know what it is? Look it up and check it out.**

 **Now, about why I decided to make this story. While I was playing Evolve, I thought to myself,** ** _"Wonder what it would be like if Shear fused with Remnant instead of Remnant fusing with Earth?"_**

 **The answer here may surprise you.**

 **I do not own Evolve or RWBY, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **P.S. This chapter may or may not have lots of information regarding the worlds of Evolve and RWBY. It's because there are certain people who are left out in the dark on what they could be reading and what franchises are crossove-ing. It may be a bit or too much, but it seems necessary.**

Shear.

A mysterious colony planet, this world, in the Far Arm of the galaxy. Established in the year 2329, Shear is a resource heavy planet that was currently in the process of colonization. The planet, which has been outfitted with power generation, dams, and food production facilities, is populated largely by aggressive wildlife which has resisted attempts at Human settlement. Sometimes known as the Jewel of the Arm, it became the most valuable colony in the Far Arm due to its high levels of Bohrium, an ultra-rich resource deposit that has critical importance to Humanity. Besides Bohrium being a trans-uranic element (in other words, a chemical element with a number higher than uranium, which decays into other elements giving off radioactive energy in the process), the 107th element, a synthetic element (not found in nature), it is know that the discovery of this resource on other planets was the entire reason Humanity was succeeded in exploring stars in the first place.

Shear is a world rich in Bohrium, making it an extremely important planet economically for the NORDITA corporation and the Hub worlds it ships to. Being most Earth-like planet yet discovered in the Far Arm, Shear is host to diverse climates, including jungles, deserts, and snowy regions (and possibly tropical or under water locations). Shear has a stronger magnetic field than Earth, allowing the evolution of bioelectric organisms. Another noticeably abnormality is that the planet has 4 moons, making it a planet many would dream of living on because multiple moons in the sky are cool. Keyword: _Would_.

Why, you ask? Two words. **_Monsters_**.

While there is much speculation about the Monsters' origins, little is known for sure. They're not complete newcomers to the galaxy - Ebonstar had a monster in captivity for months before the outbreak, and the colony of Factor was annihilated by the beasts. They adapt quickly to their environment and are capable of intelligent behavior, and there is suspicion both that they are bio-mechanical in nature and also created by some advanced alien race or by science. The monsters biological makeup is written in HNA (often described as artificial DNA, but only because it was previously thought incapable of existing naturally) and is heavily related to the Patterson Equations, potentially explaining many of their powers, which might explain why they always go after Patterson tech and will even leave people alive just to go at it. Analysis from a Caira Diaz indicates that the "eggs" that they hatch from do not appear to be laid by any of the existing Monsters, and they form the creatures inside mere moments before hatching.

Monsters have 3 stages of evolution. All Monsters are usually born, or hatched, at stage one, their only weakest forms, but are still dangerous even in those forms. Each time they evolve, their usual abilities enhanced and also become larger and stronger, gaining armor along the way. Monsters can even become stronger and can have temporarily faster regeneration that can be gained by eating special elite wildlife, which are usually albinos.

One thing is certain. They are violent, deadly, and were hell-bent on the destruction of the Human colony on Shear. Keyword: _Were_.

Why, you ask again? Three words. **_Monsters won_**.

Driving the Humans away was too much of a risk as the evacuation ship is like a limited all you can eat buffet. The first Humans to be in the jaws of a Monster first were Humanity's supposedly greatest heroes, then the over hundreds of thousands numbers of civilians. Littering the grounds all over the ground, around the ship wreak, were the fleshless skeletons of the insufferable primates, men, women, and children. That was only a bit less than a month ago, and the news of victory had yet to be heard by all Monsters on the planet. _This_ particularly unique group of Monsters is no different.

 _ **The Dam...**_

 **"I'm surprised that there's no Humans coming to get us."** a stage 3 Elder Kraken named Eld mumbled in his Monster language to himself as he watched his stage 3 Meteor Goliath leader named Meteor trash the dam's power relay.

 **"C'mon, cousin Meteor! Thrash that Human thing!"** a regular, stage 3 Goliath named Gob roared in excitement as he watched his awesome cousin destroy the Human thing.

 **"It's called a power relay, Gob."** a regular, stage 3 Kraken named Krake corrected his Goliath partner.

 **"Does it matter?"** Gob shrugged in indifference.

 **"Well, I want to know what the Humans look like. I'm still new in this group, after all."** a stage 3 Wraith named Willow said in her usually excited, childish self.

 **"Gorg want to see Humans too!"** a stage 3 Gorgon named Gorg said, also a new female member of the unusual Monster group.

 **"I'm starting to have a suspicious feeling about this in my gut."** a regular, stage 3 Behemoth named Bahamut mumbled, tensed at the odd absence of Human activity.

 **"Me too. Something doesn't feel right."** a stage 3 Glacial Behemoth named Glacé mumbled to his younger cousin, concern at this fortune of luck, if he could call that luck.

Meteor stopped abusing the power relay when, one more hit like that, and it will explode. The leader of this unique group of Monsters looked around the area and waited for the Humans to come. Like the Behemoths, Meteor was suspicious at this lack of Human activity.

 **"Come on out, Humans! I'm sure you don't want Canyon Eels infesting your waters!"** he roared to antagonize the enemies, but, to his frustration, nothing primate in nature came. **"You know what? Three words. Screw this. We're having Canyon Eels tonight anyway."**

As Meteor turned back to the power relay to destroy it, Willow heard something and looked up. **"Hey, what's that?"**

The Monsters, including the pausing Meteor Goliath, looked up just to see, much to their shock, confusion, and fear, something falling towards them. The moment it touch the ground right behind them, it blew up. The Monsters screamed/roared in pure agony as they felt like being incinerated until not even the bone is left. They _would_ have died right there and then if the already highly damaged power relay exploded, the combination Bohrium energy and the explosion's own combining into a massive portal that consumed everything, Monster, fauna, flora, the entire environment, you name it.

And they're not the only ones.

 ** _Above Shear's atmosphere..._**

When news of the failed full-scale evacuation spread across the rest of the colony planets, first thing people do is mourn for the dead, some for their loved one that were on Shear. Second thing people do is send military at that godforsaken planet and exterminate the Monster threat before it possibly spreads to other planets. Naturally, the solders in the military fleet of ships were a little wary of fighting the Monsters as the creatures already infest more than half of the planet. Not taking any chances of losing men, the general of that fleet demanded a delivery of atomic bombs so they can wipe out the Monster threat for good, regardless to the harm and possible extinction of Shear's natural wildlife from worldwide fallout. So, in shorter terms, the army was like, "Nope (TF2 Engineer style). Let's bomb it." and they dropped the atomic bombs at every location with a Bohrium-powered power relay on the planet just to widen the explosion range so the Monsters won't escape their untimely demise.

They didn't expect the unison release of all atomic bombs to be this bright, almost equivalent to an exploding sun. 99.99% percent of the people in the fleet covered though eyes, fortunately for them, to prevent the possibility of permanent blindness, and the unfortunate .01% was proof of that. They were very lucky that they decided to back up before they release the bombs; otherwise, they would have really been taken to Hell with the Monsters. When the light died slowly off, the soldiers uncovered their eyes with satisfied smiles on their faces and would've cheered and celebrated if those smiles hadn't faulted agape into utterly shocked Os with saucer-sized eyes when they saw what had become of Shear. They expected a burning world, titanic debris, or even a new sun.

A vanish planet and its moons was the last thing in their minds.

 ** _Another Universe..._**

Remnant.

A future-fantasy world, this planet, with airships, gadgets, high-tech shapeshifting weaponry that's both melee and also a gun, and a form of natural energy called Dust, existing side by side. The 4 Kingdoms of Remnant are Vale (center), Vacuo (west), Atlas (north) and Mistral (east). Each of the Kingdoms have their own distinct culture; for example, Atlas is known for its martial nature and technological advancement, and Vacuo for its rough-and-tumble lifestyle. Vale and Vacuo are located on the mostly green and partially desert continent called Sanus; Mistral is on the part green, part desert, part lake, and part snowy, wingless dragon-shaped continent of Anima; Atlas is on the cold, icy continent of Solitas; Vytal is the name of the island to the north of Vale; and other known landmasses include the seemingly fish-shaped continent called Menagerie, the continent to the bottom right, two-thirds desert, and full of wildlife supposedly more dangerous than most of the regions. The last, winged dragon-shaped continent to the west of Vale and north of Vacuo remains unidentified; although, it was apparently at one point inhabited, no settlements are currently known to exist on the continent.

Oh, and it has a partially shattered moon that **_no one_** seems to mind having over their heads. Did I forgot to mention that? Oh well.

Before we continue on in the story, let me explain Remnant's history and literally it's everything/anything you need and/or want to know so you won't be confused. I mean, seriously. How would **_you_** feel if you read something you have no understanding to?

This world's been around for a long time, long enough that people have created dozens of gods. But if you believe certain people, two of them are actually real. Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, before Humanity, before Faunus, before Grimm, before all that, two brothers, one older and one younger, existed on Remnant, filling it with both life and destruction. The older brother created water, plants, and wildlife during the day while, at night, the younger brother would discover his siblings creations and become disgusted and created drought, fire, and famine. Yet life had a strong ability to endure, so the younger god of destruction decided that, "To Hell with it all!" and created the Creatures of Grimm.

He designed them so that they would have an innate desire to destroy everything and anything.

Weary of feuding, the older god of life proposed that the two of them create one last thing together, a masterpiece they could both be proud of. The younger brother agreed and together they created a creature that was gifted with knowledge, creation, destruction, and choice. Most important was the capability of choosing whether to use these gifts for light or dark.

These creatures became known to be Humanity.

The gifts of the two brothers were also given a physical manifestation, so that in Remnant now exist 4 relics, representing each of the 4 gifts bestowed on Humanity. These relics each contain immense power, and it is said that, if someone were to wield all 4, they could change the world. Sometime after, the gods abandoned Remnant.

Each relic is present at each of Remnant's Huntsman Academies, protected by its warriors, who actually don't know what exactly they're actually protecting, from those evil enough to try and steal them to become powerful.

Now that I'm done explaining Remnant's version of the beginning of time, now let me explain what the Creatures of Grimm are. They are described as "Creatures of Destruction" and lack a soul; hence, they are unable to use Aura, a little something I will explain later. They are also drawn to feelings of negativity such as envy, sadness, loneliness, and hatred, often congregating towards the source of these emotions. At one point, ancient cultures believed that Grimm were animals possessed by evil spirits or were the spirits of once tortured animals; however, further study, as well as the discovery of newer, more horrifically misshapen forms of Grimm every day, does not support this hypothesis, leaving scientists perpetually finding themselves with more questions than answers. But we all already know the origin of these monsters, do we?

Of course we do!

Anyway, they have targeted Humans and another race call Faunus, which I'll also explain later, for as long as they can be remembered, seeking to destroy them and all of their creations. At first, it seemed as though they would succeed, as Humans and Faunus did not have the strength to fight them. However, Humans and Faunus discovered the power of Dust - again, something that I will explain later -, and, with it, the Grimm were driven back. During this time, Humans and Faunus enjoyed a time of peace and soon formed their own Kingdoms, which grew to survive and prosper. However, this time would not last indefinitely.

While Grimm are initially mindless and heedless of risk during their youths, leading them to simply attack any Humans and Faunus on sight, some Grimm are so powerful that they have survived to live for hundreds of years. In that time, they have evolved and learned from their experiences fighting Humanity and Faunus. This leads them to exhibit restraint and the patience to avoid taking unnecessary casualties in futile conflicts; instead, they stay close to Humanity's borders, waiting for the opportunity to come where they can finally strike. Yet, despite this ability to learn, their instinctual hostility still remains, as shown by their preference to patrol the borders of Kingdoms for any weaknesses they might someday exploit. This demonstrates that for all their apparent intelligence, older Grimm simply use it as a means to become more effective in their singular drive and purpose of killing.

Because of this, both Mankind and Faunus-kind are in ever present danger, even in times of apparent peace.

The Grimm have also, for many years, disrupted land-based travel and communications between Kingdoms. After the Great War of Remnant, their version of World War 1 or 2, 80 years ago, the invention and production of the CCT Towers replace futile land-based communication systems with instantaneous wireless electronic messaging capabilities. In other words, they built giant telephone booths, which is... slightly unnecessary, but, despite their futuristic and advanced technology, they can't even send a simple rocket to space due to Dust becoming inactive when exiting Remnant's atmosphere.

Additionally, the Grimm appear to be the predominant species in the world of Remnant as Humans and Faunus appear to be limited to the 4 primary pocket settlements we already know as Kingdoms, which are guarded by Huntsmen and Huntresses, as well as several villages with mixed success. Attempts by the Kingdoms to expand beyond their borders are often met with resistance and even failure as the loss of an entire sector of the City of Vale overrun by the Grimm can attest to. Mountain Glenn, Vale's expansion attempt, was no different.

Grimm come in a variety of shapes and sizes; the latter appearing to be a factor of age. Despite being the _only_ creatures without souls, thus being deprived of the use of Aura, they do make up for this with strength, durability, and animalistic savagery. We know Grimm are stated to be attracted to generally negative feelings such as sadness, hostility, anger, fear, etc., and even congregate in areas that, although Humanity and Faunus have long since abandoned, still hold residual traces of these feelings.

These areas are not that much different from ghost towns that will give you goosebumps and make your hair stand up.

This behavior will even lead to the Grimm to join in on an attack in progress if the Humans and Faunus being attacked begin to panic. Grimm typically form packs or other types of large groupings with other members of their own specific species. While some lone Grimm may stray from the pack for hours or even months, they will inevitably rejoin their group to continue their instinctive drive to hunt the people of Remnant and destroy any artificial creations associated with them. So, in other terms, they're like the Monsters of Shear, except they only kill for food as well as other obvious things they are different from the unnatural beasts of darkness.

The longer a Grimm lives, the larger it becomes, with species such as the Nevermore ranging from the size of an average bird of prey to a massive, Pterosaur-sized beast after hundreds of years. Despite their growth rate, Shear's Monsters actually live as long as Humans/Faunus do. And the Monsters learn quicker than Grimm do.

Grimm display no enmity towards normal animals, and they only clash during territorial disputes. Humans and Faunus are the only races they attack on sight. Grimm can also choose not to eat, and it is commonly believed that they do not require sustenance. When Grimm die, their corporeal form evaporates, preventing detailed anatomical or biological studies. This also means that Huntsmen that kill for sport cannot stuff and mount Grimm bodies as trophies, making replicas instead. Also of interesting note is that Grimm usually die off when in captivity (if they cannot kill their captors or escape first), implying that they cannot be kept alive by normal means.

If the theory of Grimm not needing to eat is true, it is entirely possible that they survive on negative emotions or the act of killing in itself.

Combating these threats are the Huntsmen and Huntresses, who are like the Hunters of Shear, only different in some aspects. They are licensed elite warriors dedicated to slaying the Creatures of Grimm and whose duty is to "uphold the peace" of their world. Following the Great War's conclusion on the island of Vytal, the occupation of Huntsman was created alongside the Huntsman Academies.

These Academies were charged to train the elite warriors whose role was to safeguard both Mankind and Faunus' future.

Those who wish to become Huntsmen or Huntresses often first attend primary combat schools like Sanctum Academy of Mistral or Signal Academy in Patch, which are designed to show new students the fundamentals of combat, weapon crafting, and the applications of Dust and Aura in the battlefield. Those who have honed their skills on their own, however, can skip this step and apply directly. Potential applicants must then pass a rigorous entrance exam, and those that pass can attend Huntsman Academies, whose sole purpose is to train the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses who will in turn live and die to defend the four kingdoms and the lifestyles they have become accustomed to.

Trainees are generally admitted at age 17 and complete a 4-year course before graduating. Trainees are grouped into teams of 4, with the intention of fostering empathy and teamwork, as well as lasting bonds, between team members, qualities considered of great importance for future Huntsmen and Huntresses. These teams may stay intact after graduation, but teams are also known to disband as their members pursue solo careers.

The course at Beacon Academy includes history lessons and studies of the Grimm. The more active component includes field trips to potentially dangerous locations, sparring matches with other students, as well as an opportunity to participate in the Vytal Festival Tournament and spar with students from other Academies. Students also go on actual missions commensurate to their skill level as part of their training. First-years are accompanied by a professional Huntsman, whilst second years and above may go on high-risk missions alone because of experience.

After graduation, the founders of the Academies intended that the allegiance of a Huntsman or Huntress would not be tied to a specific Kingdom. With their Huntsmen licenses, graduates are granted the freedom to choose whom they work for as well as the nature of their work. Huntsmen and Huntresses find employment through the use of mission boards. This approach is not without problems, however, as Huntsmen and Huntresses are known to be employed for disreputable purposes on occasion. This separation of Huntsmen/Huntresses and Kingdom allegiance was intended as a measure to ensure peace.

However, the Kingdom of Atlas does not appear to uphold this distinction. Not only does Atlas Academy exist as the same entity as the Kingdom of Atlas' government, but students are heavily pressured into enlisting in the military's Special Operatives unit, which has drawn significant criticism.

How do they combat the Grimm and other threats? Two words. **_Aura_**.

Aura is the manifestation of one's soul, and can be used for a wide range of abilities by Humans, Faunus, and even animals. The specific abilities and their strengths differ from individual to individual and are dependent on a number of factors, such as experience, training, and innate skill. Aura is an ability that all those with a soul can use, at least with enough practice. A person with a strong Aura may radiate bright colors when using it. Because Aura is the manifestation of the soul, it can appear very differently depending on who is using it.

For example, the color of Aura differs from person to person, revealing their unique potential.

Skilled users of Aura can create their own barriers or even increase their own abilities in some way. Weapons and armor can also act as a conduit for Aura, allowing for an even wider range of offensive and defensive capabilities. It has been shown that the strength of an Aura degrades with continual use. This limits the applications of Aura in combat as, with time or heavy use, a person's Aura will decay to the point where they are left weakened or even incapacitated. Aura being completely depleted is visually represented as a colored sheen passing along the length of a person's body, indicating that they can now be physically injured.

In other words, it's a forcefield, but one that can protect you from fatal blows, offend opponents and enemies at times, and even heal your wounds.

It appears that Aura is able to manifest in different ways when in use and takes on the color of one's inner energy, appearing as a slight glow around the body. It has been stated that the activation of an Aura requires training and willpower, though someone with considerable training can unlock the Aura of another person. It is revealed that Aura's strength, as a proportion of maximum potential, can be electronically monitored and displayed on a scroll, something that has enabled the development of a competitive sport amongst Huntsmen, Huntresses, and others. Because Aura can protect its user against some of the force of physical blows, it is possible to duel using fully combat-ready weapons without risking death or serious injury. Such tournaments are closely monitored by a referee and, should a combatant's Aura strength fall below a certain red-line where they may no longer be sufficient to protect their users, the match is automatically halted and the combatant with the highest Aura percentile remaining is declared the winner.

Now, while Aura is quite powerful, it wasn't enough for Humans and Faunus to survive, and the reason they lived this long after their creation from the god brothers is because of Dust alone, a source of energy in Remnant. The name "Dust" is implied to be a reference to the primordial state from which Mankind was born. As a natural resource, it is sometimes poetically referred to as "Nature's Wrath", or more prosaically as an energy propellant. Yes, I'm talking about the same Dust that more powerful than oil and is useful for a variety of purposes, yet can't even be active when going to fucking space. Feel free to call bullshit, non-RWBY experts.

The advent of Dust became the turning point in the war after its discovery when Humanity and Faunus alike were close to extinction in the beginning of fighting the Grimm. Dust is known as a naturally occurring, crystallized energy propellant triggered by the Aura of Humans, Faunus, and even animals. It would appear that after they drove back the Grimm and built civilizations, Dust became integrated into everyday life within Remnant. Despite its widespread use and prevalence in society, both Humanity and Faunus have yet to understand the origins or the implications of their involvement with Dust. If one would say, they would theorized that the older god brother is responsible for the existence of Dust.

Only a theory, just saying.

Dust serves as a power source for the majority of technology in Remnant, from airships to androids, though some alternative technologies do exist. However, Dust can still be used without the aid of weapons or machines and can be unleashed in its raw form such as lightning. The discovery of Dust was instrumental to Humanity and Faunus' initial defeat of the Grimm, and Dust continues to be used extensively in combat. Dust can be harnessed in a variety of ways, but when used in its raw form, its full potential requires both an Aura and the intelligence to use it, meaning Humans, Faunus, and trained animals are the only ones who are able to effectively use it for combat. Dust bullets, however, are much simpler to use, merely requiring the user to pull the trigger.

While this form is the most common and easiest way to use Dust in battle, it can also be used in its raw form, which is described as being "elegant, yet destructive" in nature and requiring a certain level of discipline to maintain control over. More archaic uses for Dust as a weapon include weaving it into clothes or directly implanting it into the wielder's body. Though, that latter act is forbidden due to certain risks.

Think of it like eating an atomic pill, something that even Louis of Left 4 Dead doesn't want.

Crystalline Dust is apparently safe enough to leave out on display openly, whereas powdered Dust is dispensed from tubes on the wall and stored in portable cylindrical canisters. Bags that have been seen on store shelves have the same bright hues as the tubes and their Dust, but whether they contain Dust themselves is unknown. Much like our world's resources, Dust is a limited resource as it is mined from the ground.

Dust can be found in 4 basic types, red, blue, yellow, and green. These 4 types can be combined both artificially and naturally to form other types of Dust, each with their own unique properties. Different colors of Dust appear to correspond to their different natures or effects, such as cyan, white, purple, bright orange, and dark orange. Dust can also be found in 2 distinct states, crystalline and powdered. Both crystalline and powdered Dust are known to be highly explosive and presumably be activated by Aura.

Now that that's done, the Faunus will finally be the last thing explained before we resume to the story.

While Faunus resemble Humans, they're often easily distinguishable from the latter in that they possess the traits of animals. Some types of Faunus are more common than others, with some being extremely rare. Faunus with mammalian traits in general seem to be quite common while the rare kinds are reptilian, birdlike, anthropoid, and fishlike. Faunus can only have a single physical trait in common with their animal and it has been stated that most Faunus have remarkable night vision, a trait that they use to great effect in combat. In addition, Faunus have been shown on multiple occasions to possess other non-physical traits of the animals that they are based on, like food addiction such as monkeys eating bananas and cats liking tuna a lot.

Faunus have existed for as long as Humanity has, if not longer, though very little is known of their origins. Scientists still currently struggle to discover or understand anything about them. Humans' discrimination toward Faunus began early, due to how startling Humans found it that Faunus looked and acted like them but had animalistic features that were sometimes frightening, such as fangs and horns that make them look like demons. This discrimination only grew through rumors and stories that spread fear and suspicion. It was not uncommon for Humans to chase Faunus out of their villages or even hunt them down and kill them.

At some point in history, a village in Sanus fell under attack, and its survival was thanks solely to the fact that Humans and Faunus worked together to defeat the invading Grimm. After this event, Humans grew to realize that Faunus were not that different from them after all. However, rather than treating them equally, Humans used the Faunus' differences from them to exploit and continue to discriminate against and alienate them.

Bunch of assholes they are, treating someone different than you like trash and dirt. :(

Anyway, after the end of the Great War, the Faunus were given equal rights and the continent of Menagerie as compensation for previous treatment. Some saw the gift of Menagerie as fair and just, while others saw it as a slap in the face from sore losers. Over time, it became apparent that Humanity was adamant about centralizing all Faunus there.

Like I said, a bunch of assholes.

In recent history, Humans began countermanding the equal rights won by the Faunus in the Great War, and attempted to confine all Faunus to Menagerie. The Faunus began to revolt against this, and thus the Faunus Rights Revolution began. Given that Faunus live amongst the Humans in present day, it can be deduced that the Faunus were at least successful in both reclaiming their rights and preventing their confinement at Menagerie. While still being able to live anywhere on Remnant, including the 4 Kingdoms, there are Faunus who still live on Menagerie, seeing it as a safe haven. Though, like I said before, Menagerie is two-thirds deserts and is filled with wildlife supposedly more dangerous than most of the regions, so the rest where the Faunus live at is... pretty cramped.

Despite whatever material gains the Faunus achieved during the revolution, they remain a subject of discrimination, as exemplified by Human shops refusing to serve Faunus and many other things that Earth's African Americans can relate to. The treatment they receive varies from place to place, but locations like Beacon Academy and Vacuo appear to be host to less discrimination than others.

Though, there was the White Fang, initially founded and created as a symbol of the peace and unity between Humans and Faunus after the Faunus Rights Revolution. However, in the face of continued discrimination and a change in leadership, the White Fang began to adopt more and more radical methods 5 years ago, eventually becoming a violent terrorist organization that has earned much notoriety in the world. Since then, the Faunus have begun receiving better treatment. However, some people, including other Faunus, criticize and dislike the methods through which the White Fang achieved this, due to it being through fear rather than respect. These violent tactics have also established conflict between the White Fang and the Schnee Dust Company, a corporation owned by the Schnee family and is one of the largest producers and exporters of Dust in the world, but is known for its "controversial labor forces and questionable business partners", implying a bad reputation and/or criminal undertakings.

Now that I'm done touring you of the World of Remnant, let's return to the story.

Now, on Remnant, everyone was as normal as ever... in their view of perception, of course. Walking, driving, eating, drinking, sleeping, fighting, hunting, crying, laughing, sex-ing, all that normal stuff even we, the people of Earth, do besides hunting Grimm and monsters. However, that belief of all monsters being dark and evil and their usual way of life will soon be in question as, all over the world, Humans, Faunus, and Grimm alike stopped what they were doing when they felt the ground shake, an earthquake that can be felt from entire world. Naturally, they all panicked and begin to reach and hold on to something that will help them stand stable. This earthquake caused many reactions, it frightened the aquatic Grimm in the seas and its tsunamis, cracks were formed on land, some volcanoes erupted, Grimm were killed (some by drowning in the tsunamis, falling into said cracks, and being evaporated in lava), and even the Grimm Dragon sleeping dormant in Mountain Glenn's... mountain... woke up.

 _ **Beacon Academy...**_

"THE SKY IS FALLING! THE SKY IS FALLING!" Ruby Rose was busy running around... everywhere..., starting to have the same belief as Chicken Little.

Ruby appears to be a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black, with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her shoulder-length hair is black with a red tint to it. She has cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch, and a silver rose emblem on her belt.

Her weapon is named Crescent Rose, a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe (HCSS) - a hybrid between a scythe and a sniper rifle - much bigger than her loli-like body, which doubles or triples the level of badass-er-y on her part.

"RUBY, YOU DOLT! GET BACK IN THE DORMITORY! THE SKY IS NOT FALLING!" Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, shouted. "WHAT IN THE WORLD MADE YOU THINK THE SKY IS FALLING?!"

Weiss is a pale-skinned young girl with pale blue eyes; long, white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara; and a crooked scar running vertically down her left eye. She wears a thigh-length, strapless dress with faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this, she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest.

She also wears a small apple pendant in a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. Her weapon of choice is a Multi-Action Dust Rapier (MADR) named Myrtenaster.

"IT _COULD_ HAPPEN!" Ruby answered, paranoia still filled in her very being.

"GEEZ! REMNANT HASN'T HAD AN EARTHQUAKE LIKE THIS IN A WHILE!" Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older half-sister, exclaimed.

Yang is a teenage girl who many boys dreamt of having as their waifu and wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest thing appears on this banner, except golden yellow in color, like it's symbolizes burning love for her family, friends, and a possible secret boyfriend.

She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry like female school bullies who think they're so special that they can do and get what they want, when they want, and how they want it. She wears brown leather knee-high platform boots with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot.

She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design which can transform into shotgun-gauntlets named Ember Celica, which can make Sarge of Red vs Blue dream of having while having an awkwardly manly orgasm. Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes. Her hair seems to burst into flames the longer she fights, which means her Semblance of hitting harder than her opponent did is activated. Her eyes turn red and her hair produces more fire whenever she becomes angry or is on her period.

"Yeah! And that was since during the Great War!" Blake Belladonna, ex-veteran-member of the White Fang, shouted, slightly calmer than her teammates in situations like this.

Blake is a fair skinned young cat-girl with amber eyes and long, black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, which acts as a cover for her Cat Faunus heritage and disguises her black cat ears. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real life Japanese zipper manufacturer.

She also wears black, low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

Her own personal weapon is a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe (VBCS) named Gambol Shroud.

Together, they are known as Team RWBY, lead by Ruby... and that's not confusing at all.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIITAKE NUTS!" Jaune Arc somewhat cursed in natural fear as he begins to lose his balance.

Jaune is a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white diamond-shaped chestplate and white spaulders with rerebrace. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and an image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete hidden underneath the chestplate, something that is not known even to his teammates and friends. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles.

Jaune also has elbow guards with cords strung through them and wears black high tops. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield. That sword and shield are known as Crocea Mors, an old antique weapon passed down from his great-great-grandfather, who used it back in the Great War.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha Nikos exclaimed in worry and concerned as she ran to help her dream waifu.

Pyrrha wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon.

Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It is quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also has riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, in-dictating heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms.

She wore a red ankle-length drapery that wrapped around her skirt. There was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" emblem. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains.

She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. Even when dressed in her school uniform, Pyrrha continued to wear her headpiece. Unlike the rest of her female friends, Pyrrha wore armor. She had elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also donned a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which was able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily.

Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf. Her weapon, called Miló, was a red-and-bronze, spear-like weapon that could transform into a rifle and/or a short sword. She used this alongside a shield called Akoúo̱, which resembled a classic hoplon.

"ITS THE END OF THE WOOOOORRRRRLLLLLD! REN, WE MUST PRESERVE HUMANITY FROM EXTINCTION BY HAVING OFFSPRING SO THEY CAN HAVE OFFSPRING SO THEIR OFFSPRING CAN HAVE OFFSPRING SO THEIR OFFSPRING'S OFFSPRING'S OFFSPRING CAN HAVE OFFSPRING SO-"

"I doubt an earthquake like this will end Humanity, Nora." Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie's childhood friend, cut her off, more calmer than Blake is, despite the situation.

Lie Ren is a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back, and a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs that goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

His personal weapons are a pair of green, fully automatic pistols with sickle-like blades attached vertically under the barrels, named StormFlower.

Nora has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively.

Nora once had a turquoise bow at the back of her skirt, but it was removed and forgotten some time ago.

She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone with a white detached sleeve on each arm, and wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. Her own weapon of choice, somewhat fitting her personality, is Magnhild, a hammer that can transform into a grenade launcher, something that Demoman of Team Fortress 2 would dream of having after getting drunk.

Together, they are Team JNPR, lead by Jaune.

 _"... Phooey."_ Nora pouted, disappointed that she won't have her slight dream waifu's children at this moment.

" _EVERYONE GO TO THE AUDITORIUM IN A CALM, ORDERLY, BUT ALSO QUICK FASHION!_ " Glynda Goodwitch's voice echoed from the school's megaphones.

Glynda is a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline, and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black, high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She wears black boots with brown heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. When not in use, Glynda's crop appears to be collapsed and attached to the top of her right boot. She also wore a golden wristwatch, despite that it's unimportant, but I feel like you should know that.

But before anyone would run to said location, the entire planet of Remnant was engulfed in a flash of light. Above its atmosphere, similar lights the size of moons flashed as well around it. When the lights dissipate, everyone, from the weakest creature to a certain powerful witch, would wake up from being unconscious and look up to the sky to meet a utterly shocking, blood-freezing, breath-hitching sight of 4 extra, un-shattered, perfectly round moons above their world along with their usual, partially shattered moon. One of the new moons is located in southern hemisphere where the Faunus and others of Menagerie will see every night and sometimes day, is second smallest satellite, and, unlike the other moons, has a reddish surface detail; one of the other moons is the most smallest satellite and located equatorially, where everyone in the Kingdoms of Vacuo, Vale, and Mistral will see every day and sometimes the night; the largest satellite is northernmost at Remnant, where everyone in Atlas can see it in both every night and day, and has visible patterning of strange lines and marks on its surface that will intrigue and fascinate countless scientists and astronomers, from the newest rookies to the best veterans; and the final new moon is also located in southern hemisphere, where those also in Menagerie will see every day and sometimes the night, and is the second largest satellite there is. Their old, usual moon is also located equatorially and is seen mostly at night and sometimes the day.

Now having 5 moons above their heads, **_now_** everyone might mind, including the animals and even Grimm.

Another thing they'll soon notice is that there are new, unknown landmasses that appeared out of the blue; and by blue, I mean water, obviously the ocean. Connected to Sanus and the dragon-shaped continent is a landmass mostly green with some little desert connecting to Sanus' own; connected to Sanus, Anima, Solitas, Vytal, and even the island of Patch is a much bigger landmass that's very much desert on the bottom half, very green on the upper half, and is so long that the desert half completely covered Remnant's southern ocean and the green half is almost touching the dragon-continent's wings and is nearly about to envelop Anima's dragon; Anima's big lake is gone, replaced by volcanic land; and connected to Anima and Menagerie is 100% forest and swamp.

In other words, Remnant's own Pangea.

The CCTs begun malfunctioning just slightly due to Remnant's magnetic field suddenly becoming stronger, still connected to each other but with only annoying static interfering. The stronger magnetic field will also effect the Grimm in only a single bad way to them and good to others with souls as older Grimm find their fur and/or feathers standing up on end with small but visible electricity dancing across them while only some younger Grimm are being slightly electrocuted by enough electricity that's starting to hurt and torture them. But that's only the least of the Grimm's problems as nuclear fallout from these new lands began to spread and poison any living creature severely within miles due to suddenly strong wind. For younger Grimm, the radiations killed them instantly; for older Grimm, their deaths were very slow and painful as they began to have keloid scars, patches of lost fur, and melted flesh, mutilating them for life until the lethal radioactivity will claim them. Any villages and regular animals nearby these lands' deadly, airborne energy began to experienced terrible sicknesses while those having their Aura unlocked during these times were effected in a different, more powerful way as some had more than 1 different color Auras blending together while very few had them separated from each other and each color effecting people more opposite than the other, some had more than 1 different shade of the same color, some had clear and colorless Auras, some of those highly experienced Huntsmen and Huntresses unlocking their students and children's Aura fainted to the floor like a sack of rocks, some had their Auras glowing in specific parts of their bodies as if acting like armor, some had the glow of their Aura around them separated and floated beside them as silhouettes of their own bodies, some had their Aura fluctuate like the surface of the sun and flaring out in majestic arcs before fading, and some had their Auras materialized and replacing their wielders' missing body parts with raw, solid Aura, from limbs to eyeballs.

Those effects were happening to Humans only while it's the animals and Faunus that's having their own Auras unlocked during those times are being effected a bit differently. While the various reactions of their Aura unlocked are similar, their physical bodies and biology are being changed as we speak, and that included the young children and other animals in Menagerie having their Auras recently unlocked. The young Faunus began to painfully develop and grow more than 1 external animalistic trait, about 2-3 traits; Chameleon Faunus' camouflaging ability became so biologically advance that they can become invisible when wearing the right clothes; species of Bird Faunus had their wings, claws, and talons grown abnormally and binocular vision greatly enhanced; aquatic Faunus had their legs merged into fins not unlike that of mer-people except for amphibious Faunus species, from Crocodiles/Alligators Faunus to Toad Faunus; species of vegetarian Faunus, from Bunny/Rabbit to Elephant Faunus, began to gain slightly carnivorous features and become omnivorous while some predatory species of Faunus began to gain feral features as well and had their metabolisms greatly grown, making them hungry a little more often; all young Faunus became physically taller, stronger, and faster with more muscles in their bodies; they had gained better night-vision and uncannily enhanced senses of hearing, taste, and smell; they all began to understand the language of regular animals; and half of them even look just like prehistoric species of Faunus, including the reptilian and birdlike Faunus gaining features of the hunted-to-extinction-by-Humanity-with-extreme-prejudice Dinosaur Faunus. The regular animals having their Aura unlocked by their highly experienced parents and owners would have the same radioactive-Aura-effects as the Humans and Faunus, only more biologically different than even the Faunus as, when the biological effects happen, they would grown into large proportions and sizes and become, even without Aura, strong and powerful enough to take down most species of Grimm. The animals would also have their intelligence enhanced somewhat for them to learn more quickly in dealing with problems while gaining new evolutionary abilities when their evolution accelerated such as long-distance communication for felines in all shapes and sizes, developing thicker skin as armor after hibernating in the summer for bears, cryokinesis for desert reptiles, immunity to snowy and icy environments and attraction to active technology for bats, causing devastating earthquakes with the frequency of their humming for sloths, radiation manipulation for ants, creating tornados for jellyfish, etc..

The fallout seems to be effecting the Dust as well. Any Schnee Dust Company mining facilities and untouched caves filled with Dusts the wave of lethal radiation passed find their Dust growing by 10, sharper and spikier by 5, more diamond-like and harder to break by 4, and eldritch-and-ominous-looking by 3. Any Aura-less Faunus worker/slave near will have their own unique Auras and becoming just as changed as any other Faunus that had their Aura unlocked, much the Human staff's shock.

It will only be a matter of time before the fallout stops spreading without reaching the Kingdoms, and those places will be devoid of Grimm activity for decades while those who changed, adapted, and evolved will be the ones dominating these radioactive lands. As for the natives/wildlife to these new lands, the Creatures of Shear, they seemed alright after they woke up from their unconscious states, somewhat immune to the radiation due their years of evolution and because of their old world being rich of the radioactive element, Bohrium, as they began naturally flourishing and migrating around both their home lands and the new ones out of animalistic instinct and curiosity. As for the Monsters, well...

 ** _In the land between Sanus and the dragon-continent..._**

Meteor groaned, never having felt so much pain in his life.

He couldn't describe the terrible and burning sensations that violated his body because there were countless of them. It felt as if his insides were being compressed by the Humans and twisted in painful ways and pushed in ways that he knew they were not supposed to be pushed. His bones broke and repaired themselves in odd positions and rearranged themselves in awkward places. His skin felt as if it was melting off as he suddenly felt himself slam into the ground. _Hard_.

He growled lowly, which sounded remarkably lower than he remembered. His body hurt terribly as he pushed himself up with his arms. As he opened one of his eyes, he frowned, though it felt painfully different from the normal.

 _"Since when did trees get... TALLER THAN ME?!"_

He instantly looked up and saw that the trees were indeed bigger than him, which left confused him. Very few tree was taller than he was. He looked around and saw the Dam from afar, must've been blasted from it and the others. To his relief, he sees Canyon Eels now coming out of the Dam and down through the rivers below, making all the sounds Canyon Eels always make. Starving, he ran toward the nearest river lunged at the eel-like, freshwater fish like a bear and ravenously ate anything he can catch.

The Meteor Goliath was beginning to enjoy his meal until he saw a Canyon Strider staring at him curiously from afar. Meteor watched the Canyon Strider and began to glare at it. Doesn't it see a predator that can kill it with a single swipe of his claw when it sees one?

"Four words. What are you looking at?!" he shouted, causing the Canyon Strider to run away.

After it disappeared, he realized something.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he practically screamed as he put a clawed hand on his throat. "I'm... speaking _Human_!?"

Eyes wide, he jumped to his feet and examined himself. He stared down at the lake again to check his reflection his reflection. His eyes widened.

He was…

" ** _I'm_** Human?!" he growled in shock and anger. "Great! As if speaking Human wasn't bad enough!"

He fumed as he stared down at his reflection again. His eyes were still neon blue, but everything else was different. His head was covered with fur (or hair as he remembered the Humans call it) that spiked up in similar ways to his back spikes and were the same blue color of his fire. And speaking of fire, his newfound hair seems to be on fire, the same blue-colored fire that crawls down his spiked black, somehow not burning the hair. It makes him pretty similar to Hades from Disney's Hercules, except Hades has fire and not hair while Meteor has both.

His scales were gone, replaced with what he thinks Humans called 'skin'. It was rather pale in color and stretched over taunt, hard muscles. He still had his tail - thank goodness -, which was long as he was tall and still covered with his thick scales, spikes, and blue fire. He still has his 4-fingered, clawed hands and alien-like feet. His hammerhead-shark-like feature is still there as well, something he's glad he kept.

He turned and saw he still had his spikes as well, most being slightly shrunken from their original size. He also saw that his usual, blue, fire-like aura emitting his back and the back of the arms are still there as well, giving him an intimidating appearance even as a Human. Despite that, for some reason, he's wearing - _ugh_ \- Human clothing, but at least clothing seemingly his taste as much as he hates to internally admit it. He wore futuristic armor not unlike that of a knight's - more armor than Jaune and more badass than his - with the same coloration as his old self's being. On his hip is a futuristic sword with a blade made of very pale blue plasma and an equally pale blue and dark-gray-tinted shield with a, at the front, dark, neon blue emblem of his old Meteor Goliath self's head roaring and breathing equally blue firing that surrounded it in a fiery swirl.

After finishing observing his new, mostly disgusting, and badass self and testing his new weapon and shied, Meteor realized something. The rest of his group is gone. If they were here, they would have found him by now.

"Two words. Fuck."

 **Nora has a bit of her Chibi version's love for Ren if you either hadn't noticed or are confused with. If you also hadn't noticed, the accelerated-ly evolved animals is an element from the TV show, James Patterson's Zoo, 'cause it's awesome. And about why those who had their Aura unlocked during the spread of radioactivity, I just thought that mixing Aura with radiation might cause some new, evolutionary effects and grant them abilities 'cause Remnant's a World of Bloody Evo-freakin'-lution, baby! And the Grimm, well... there's no way they stand a chance at evolving and surviving against the worldwide fallout because it's too much for them to handle, and the recently awakened Grimm Dragon is no different, but it won't die due to its size much larger than the Grimm Goliath, but that will prove to be bad as the radiation will be torturing it and it's poisoned lungs without even killing it. Meteor's armor, weapon, and shield are very similar to Commission : Future - Jaune Arc by dishwasher1910 from Deviantart. And I hope you won't mind Meteor and the narrator having Disney's Hercules' Philoctetes' announcements on how many words will be said and then speak in a different number of words because I needed to add some hilarity to the story.**

 **So, please like, fav, follow, review, whatever you want to do.**

 **Hopefully, I'll make another long chapter like this for you, but it will be a long time, I'll tell ya.**


	2. Ch 2: Disastrous Aftermath

**My deepest apologies that it took so long. I'm currently on a vacation and I really want some time of relaxation.**

 **Anyway, I do not own Evolve or RWBY.**

 ** _Vale..._**

"IT'S THE FUCKING END OF THE FUCKING WORLD AS WE FUCKING KNOW IT!" a random man screamed unmanly before he knocked unconscious by a baton.

As you read... _that_ happening, the reaction of having 4 extra moons appearing above them was pretty much expected. Massive unrest, civil strife, religious proclamations, robberies, and riots of all kinds you'd expect in a supposed apocalypse. It was due to this unrest that Vale had to retreat back to it's own borders to handle the problems of home, the same thing happening as well to the rest of the Kingdoms. Because riots like these are more rare than on Earth, riot defenses are having a lot trouble controlling the situation, including the Huntsmen and Huntresses. The fact that everyone found out that the CCT Towers were having trouble connecting to each other due to the planet's stronger magnetic field, which the scientists in Atlas found out a few days after the moons and new lands appeared, didn't help calmed the citizens down whatsoever.

A week later, just when the riots were beginning to cease after some reassessments from the Kingdoms' Councils, Lisa Lavender of Vale News Network was suddenly showed on all the TVs all over the world. Apparently, there's been a mysterious pandemic happening in the villages all over the world, right close to the new lands that Atlas expeditions teams were about to be sent to. When those teams were sent, they never came back, and the same can be said to the White Fang who were spotted traveling to the lands. No one knew what happened to them, and, frankly, they don't want to find out, basically because they already did when the News greeted the world horrifying images of men, women, and even children sick with keloid scars and anything radiation does to people, which no one Remnant has ever heard of as it didn't existed until now. When Atlas stopped sending expedition teams, they focused on what this mysterious disease is and, after having the most best minds the Kingdom can offer, discovered a disturbing revelation.

This disease is actually some kind of unknown, extremely lethal energy that the new lands and this near it seem to be emitting unusually high, concentrated amounts of. In response to this, the Atlas' military hastily put up makeshift checkpoints and quarantine zones all over the regions in an attempt to curb the risk of further contamination, except for Menagerie 'cause they're racist assholes, much to Blake's outraged horror as her parents and other's lives there could be in stake. Fortunately, the energy-like threat cannot reach the Kingdoms, much to those who live there's extreme relief. But what really shocked the world to the core is another broadcast of the discovery that the energy can also kill the Grimm, which is the entire reason why there had been no reports or sightings of them despite the negativity emitting from the riots. Actually, the Grimm were attracted to the riots, it's just that, during the broadcast, the News showed footages of horrifically mutilated Grimm with multiple keloid scars, radiation burns, and indications of cancers not unlike the irradiated Humans and Fauns in the quarantine zones, from Beowolves to even a Goliath as they dissolved and even melted, giving them pitiful and deformed appearances not unlike that you see from horror movies.

Extremely horrified at this, at the next week, experienced Huntsmen and Huntresses, whether Human or Faunus, decided to unlock their children and pets' Aura to protect from this murderous energy as it seem to be repelling said energy away. That's when the weird, odd, and phenomenal Aura reactions and biological and evolutionary changes of Faunus and animals started, utterly baffling everyone who didn't changed into what they are now. For Humans, they tested the children's Aura and, needless to say, even the Councils, Headmaster Ozpin, General James Ironwood, and the parents were concerned and wary toward the innocent younglings, who were amazed and awed by their new power which scientists theorized in the News that, instead of repelling the energy, was caused by the unknown energy which was unknowingly inside them and seemingly bonded with their Aura after they were unlocked. Those with 2 different colored Aura swirled as whirlpools or galaxies and effected those around them, such as this one little girl's yellow Aura electrocuted anyone it touched and a blue Aura that drench them completely wet before the yellow Aura electrocuted again with much higher and more lethal levels that most certainly caused death; those with clear and colorless Aura cannot be detected by any Aura-detecting technology, no matter how advance it is; some had their Aura acting like armor for specific body parts and even replacing missing body parts, from limbs to missing eyeballs; some can materialized solid Aura Clones, not unlike that of Shadow Clones from Naruto, but they can only make 1 Aura Clone; those with 2 different shades of Aura from the same color seemed to be like having an extra layer of armor, like having 200% Aura levels instead of the usual 100%; those who had people faint when unlocking Aura had the dangerous ability to suck and absorb another's Aura, causing them to faint, but that only depends on if the one wielding the absorbing Aura and the one having his or her Aura absorbed is the same color; and, most disturbing, is that those whose Aura fluctuate like the surface of the sun are living hazards as any physical touch while their Aura glowed or flared only kill those who hadn't changed, adapted, and evolved. Those poor children, even the 'living hazards', were forcibly separated from their teary-eyed parents and families and brought to a concentrated place where they can be studied and, most worse, treated as lab rats.

But that's not the worse as countless, young, and changed Faunus from ages 13 to 5 were feared even by other fellow, unchanged Faunus, parents, and families as their instincts told them that something went unnatural to the poor children, so they treated them like a plague. The fact that the supposedly herbivorous Faunus became omnivores did not help them in the slightest nor eased the unchanged Faunus' worries and animalistic paranoia. In a few villages, these changed Faunus were kicked out by the normal villagers to survive on their own; some hunted by the White Fang to be captured, studied, and experimented; and very few were even killed by their own parents and families. Atlas and the rest of the Kingdoms took note of this and most of Humanity, including all the Faunus-haters and any Faunus-hating group, were shocked that the Faunus most hate to the core were actually treated their own changed like that, so Atlas decided to actually give the changed Faunus a mercy for once, searched for them, caught them, and brought them to the same where the changed Human children were kept at for the same purposes, treating them more like lab rats than the changed Humans, especially since they have the same Auras as said changed Humans. But none so were shocked and even disgusted more than Blake, who began to see that her own kind were treating their own changed children no better than or even worse than how the Humans treated them, making either of them no better than the other.

She didn't cared that they're changed, grew more animalistic traits, or even changed their diets, they're still people... and fucking **_children_**!

Animals were more changed than both the Humans and Faunus. For one noticeably thing, they were much abnormally bigger than their regular, unchanged, and un-evolved counterparts. Another is that they acted too abnormal and too smart for anyone's taste, especially since there were reports of the animals able to kill most species of Grimm except the Goliaths, who were, today, a highly endangered species due to the lethal energy still in the air. Even showing abilities that were not Semblances, everyone knew that these animals changed as well, so Atlas did their best to capture as many as they can, only those search-and-capture teams never returned just like the expedition teams. Only a team with Winter Schnee, Weiss' older sister, managed to come back with a chained, deeply hibernating polar bear in tow.

After studying the bear's DNA, the scientists and biologists were utterly shocked at how biologically advanced the changed animals seemingly evolved to before they were killed by the awakened and enraged polar bear, which escaped out to Solitas' cold environment even after somehow mortally wounding General Ironwood and Winter. The General had lost both his arms with his left arm and both legs now stumps of what they used to be while Winter was no better off than her superior, or perhaps even worse, as she had 4 bloody claw marks from her right shoulder across to her left hip and actually lost her left eye to the glacial animal's swing of its enlarged paw and sharpened claws that were enhanced by its Aura to boot. For an animal and not a Grimm to inflict this amount of damage onto the very Huntsmen that were supposed to be the Atlas' best was a terrifying sight to behold, and also rather insulted said Kingdom's pride as Remnant's superpower, so they sent their best teams of Huntsmen and Huntresses in a single search-and-destroy mission to eliminate the hyper-evolved beast. Of course, like before, they never returned, which brought the citizens' already panic paranoia to the limits as well as they began thinking that not even their warriors are enough to contained this worldwide situation that, for once in their lives, didn't involved Grimm. The fact that there were even some Human villages attacked by murderous lions and some of Sanus' deserts were being covered in ice and snow by desert reptiles of all things didn't help ease the already broken tension.

The Schnee Dust Company was no different, and for good reasons too. The Dust changed, no doubt by the mysterious energy, and emitted 10 times more power than regular Dust. But it was because of that Dust that completely and utterly fucked the company's shit up as it changed the adult Faunus workers and unlocked their Aura. The changed Faunus decided to rebel against their employers/slavers and escaped to the wilderness in large groups, taking large amounts of the changed Dust with them. Needless to say, the SDC is growing broke, and not even its "controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" are enough to help, much to the CEO's stressful anger and the White Fang's pleasure.

But what turned that pleasure into frustration, shock, disbelief, and even fear was when the changed adult Faunus found them rather than the other way around to recruit them into their cause, and the changed Faunus proofed to be more superior than the regular Faunus and White Fang as they tore their ranks apart and rescued the captured children the White Fang were studying and were never seen again. Another group of changed Faunus even attacked Atlas' base and freed every single changed child there was suffering in there, both Human and Faunus, and were never seen again as well. No one even wanted to go look for them as they already entered the Forbidden Lands as everyone decided to call the new lands, apparently immune to the lethal energy that they also decided to call Evolve Energy.

Another week later, there had been a very small number of sightings of unknown creatures, from small, meerkat-like creatures to a massive, brutish herbivore that possesses a striking resemblance to the Megatherium, a giant, prehistoric, ground-dwelling sloth that died out either before or during the age of cavemen. Either they're now dealing with new species of fauna that migrated from the Forbidden Lands or new species of Grimm that adapted and evolved by the Evolve Energy, it began to terrify everyone either way, and their paranoia and blind fear reached reached so off the charts that it leads us to now, to the very riot, the biggest in history I might add, we began this chapter at. It didn't help the fact that there are also bird-like creatures flying through the air, which people either duck for cover or tried shooting from the sky to at least some avail. Atlas' scientists, this time armed just in case, studied the dead birds and discovered that these new creatures are not Grimm and are bioelectric, which explains their planet's magnetic field suddenly becoming stronger. The creatures themselves have enough advantages against the Grimm just as much as the changed animals do after reports of the sloth-like creatures killing a Major Ursa with a single swing of its forelimb.

And the fact that the stronger magnetic field is slowly electrifying the Grimm as well was also advantaging enough.

Because of these events, Remnant's worldwide population, Humans, Faunus, and Grimm alike, had experienced a dramatic and heartbreaking decrease, the changed Humans and Faunus not included in this situation. Humans were the 3rd close to extinction, Faunus in the 2nd, and the Grimm at the 1st with their territories and ecological homes being taken and dominated by changed animals and these new creatures. Many were absolutely depressed at how changed and cruel the world had become for them, almost no longer calling it home anymore and now calling it some weird, apocalyptic form of Hell, but none were more so than a certain group of students.

 ** _Beacon Academy, nighttime..._**

As expected, Beacon Academy was filled with a depression on what the students experienced during these hard times and in their missions. They saw, in person, contaminated villagers, people murdered by changed animals, and even the changed children crying for their parents they were separated from. That goes for Team RWBY, who were the most effected by the terrible sights along with Team JNPR. Needless to say, no one can sleep after what they gone through. And the fact their own views on the world had changed hadn't help the slightest.

Yang's dream was to travel around the world, beating Grimm and bad guys up, just for the thrill of it; now, the world has gotten too dark and depressing that she became actually wary of traveling, let alone going to the Forbidden Lands just to find and punch the whoever's responsible for this entire mess. Weiss' own world was cracked to pieces because of, not how broke her family's company had gotten, but her older sister becoming critically injured and was at the mercy of the murderous, rogue polar bear along with Atlas Academy's Headmaster brutally defeated and have both of his arms and legs ripped out, which Yang winced at the thought of it for some unexplained reason, nearly causing the poor heiress to lose her mind if it hadn't been Ruby and the others there to comfort her. Blake, some time ago, realized that equality will never happen because of these unnatural events that made her own brothers and sisters turn against their own changed kin that caused her own views on the regular Faunus changed forever, which worsened her already tired condition for finding answers about the White Fang being lead by a racist Human criminal like Roman Torchwick. Ruby... oh, poor Ruby... her own dream of becoming a hero and giving everyone a happily ever after... now rendered into dust, thus sobbing in her bed and under her blanket, the memories of the horrible things they saw in these past few weeks replaying in her head, ruining her innocence. They were pretty much traumatized by these new experiences which challenged their mental stability.

Team JNPR is in no better shape as Team RWBY. Jaune's dream similar to Ruby's was also gone and was worried how much his family was enduring during these new awful times. Nora was probably more traumatized than even Ruby because of that one mission when she found an actual sloth in the Emerald Forest, she ran toward it and would have hugged it if it hadn't hummed so loud and shriek-y that it caused a small but rather violent earthquake and nearly bursted her ears, ruining her innocent view on her favorite animal forever. Pyrrha's innocence similar to Ruby's and Nora's were simply turned to dust as well as her heart broken when she witnessed parents, whether Human or Faunus, either abusing their changed children or kicking them out from their homes forever. Ren may not look like it, but their new experiences effected him as well, albeit only a bit less than how everyone felt in the world's current situation, but is still effected and downcast none the less.

They still felt more groggy each night when they experience nightmares of witnessing everyone they knew, Beacon Academy, Vale, the Grimm, and even the White Fang be destroyed by the apocalypse still haunting them. The scary part was that the nightmares were becoming more frequent and intense with each night to the point that, for the last 3 nights, they couldn't sleep at all. The last time they slept, they saw shadowy silhouettes of monsters no one has ever seen before killing everything in their paths, Human, Faunus, and Grimm, making terrible noises for roars and screeches. Some people like Headmaster Ozpin started to suspect that there was something else dire about the dreams that always seemed to involve about the new moons and lands ever since they appeared weeks ago. It was like they were being warned, but from what is the question.

"Yang?"

"Yeah, Ruby?"

"Will everything... go back to the way it was?"

"..."

"... Yang?"

"... I don't think it will change back... and that's what scares me... all of us."

 ** _The dragon continent above Sanus and the Forbidden Lands, Salem's Domain..._**

Salem coughed violently at her fisted hand before pulling it back, frowning when she saw it covered in her own black blood as it dissolves.

Salem's skin is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face, and has white hair formed into a bun with 6 offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow the Grimm kind of red. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger.

Her newfound condition has been, no pun intended, grim ever since a week after this accursed, worldwide change happened. Her Grimm are on the very brink of extinction; the equally accursed energy in her domain's air is poisoning her, but not able to kill her due to her power, even though it's very much torturing on both the inside and outside due to her own visible scars of keloids and very few numbers of cancerous bumps on her beautiful skin; and Remnant is no longer called a home to anyone whatsoever except for the changed Humans, Faunus, and animals that became immune to the lethal energy. At least her Grimm Dragon is alive, but is in a much worse condition than her as its tar-like body is melting with its drips not spawning any low-class Grimm, as well as the rest of her pawns who weird Aura, the only thing that protected them from the energy the Humans and Faunus dared to call "Evolve Energy". If this "Evolve Energy" really does change and make anyone and anything stronger, then why aren't the Grimm and herself changing and growing stronger and more powerful along with them?! Are do they have the ability to survive and adapt in this even more hostile world than their regular counterparts and Grimm combined!?

None the less, her plans had been destroyed, utterly wasted, despite one of her pawns, Cinder Fall, managing to capture at least half of the Fall Maiden's power before this apocalyptic insanity happened.

"Is my lady alright!" Tyrian Callows shouted in worry and concern before shifting his expression into a mixture of rage and insanity. "WHOEVER'S RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL THIS WILL PAAAY FOR MY LADY'S SICKNESS!"

Tyrian is a pale Scorpion Faunus with gold eyes; a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail; a silver, ring-shaped earring on each earlobe; and another matching earring near the top of his left ear. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, with one of them being wrapped around by a scorpion tail and stinger which protrudes from his back, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards.

"For the love of the gods, Tyrian, calm down." Doctor Arthur Watts spoke in his usual, refined accent, shaking his head and scoffing, "While this "Evolve Energy" may be effecting her just like the other Grimm, it will take more than _that_ to actually kill her, let alone mortally or fatally harming her that much."

Watts is a man with short, black, and gray hair; a mustache; and green eyes. He wears a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt, a black necktie, and pants the same color as his overcoat. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and fingerless gloves match his cordovan shoes, under which he wears yellow socks.

"What I'm more worried about is that we, including you, Salem, are stilling having these visions of monsters unlike Grimm dominating Remnant along with Humanity, Faunus, and even Grimm." Hazel Rainart stoically said, a bit concerned on the inside.

Hazel is a large, muscular man with short brown hair, a beard, hazel eyes, and hairy arms with some scars near the edges of his sleeves; wears a two-tone olive green coat and a large belt; and wears black pants and his brown boots with white fronts.

Salem exhaled from her nostrils at the mention of the nightmarish visions. She didn't know why, but seeing those shadowy, unidentified creatures made her feel an emotion she hadn't felt before becoming what she is today: Fear. Either it's because seeng these creatures rule Remnant with an iron fist or slaughtering her Grimm, she didn't know, but what she does know is that those creatures are a threat to everything, including her and her Grimm. She knew that something is coming, something from the Forbidden Lands. She set a message to Cinder about it and hoped that she'll take heed of this warning.

Aside from the new lands and moons, Remnant will never be the same agai-

 _*Poof*_

Suddenly, Salem's perfect hair puffed out as electricity from the strong magnetic field danced around her hair.

"... Hehe." Tyrian couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his goddess's hair in the form of an electric fuzzball... which he immediately regretted as an anime-styled vein throbbed on Salem's forehead.

 ** _Menagerie's desert..._**

 _"How did this all go wrong?"_

It was supposed to be an investigation mission, Corsac Albain though to himself. There was merely a report of a few creatures disturbingly similar to the monsters from the horrible dreams, so Adam Taurus (Translation: Cinder) sent a group of White Fang, including Corsac and his brother, Fennec, for this temporary search. It was supposed to be simple, despite the Evolve Energy in the air, but everyone in the group has an Aura that can protect them from harm. They didn't expect this kind of ambush from these terrifying enemies which revealed themselves to be the actual monsters from the equally terrifying visions. Thus leads to the present of everyone, including his poor brother, Fennec, whole Corsac's legs were being bitten a hulking reptiles.

Yeah, not good way a White Fang member such as himself to go.

" _Wait_."

The monster freezes, obeying the owner of this voice that betrays its age and wisdom, as if fears that it will die if it does the opposite. This honestly shocked Corsac, but he was more so when he looked up and saw _him_. Flying - well, maybe floating - above the frozen creature's head, levitating like a demonic angel of death from Hell's ocean with a red, ominous energy covering his 2 tentacle-like appendages on his back. He appears to be an abomination among Faunus, 4 long and clawed fingers; an orange tentacle running down each side of his face not unlike that of a duo of beards; fins on his forearms, a finned tail; and a singular, bright blue eye. He appears to wear scuba-diving gear both highly advance and very alien, matching the coloration of his previous form with Corsac knows nothing about.

This was none other than Eld, and he is about to 'interrogate' the Faunus he's grandfatherly 'smiling' down upon just to ease the boy's nerves, which only petrified Corsac even more as Eld's upper jaw is split in two, giving his mouth an overall triangular shape. Then, suddenly, the taste Corsac's blood drove the creature known as the stage 1 Goliath into a blind frenzy as it chomped onto the Faunus' legs harder, which forced him to prevent himself from screaming in agony. Eld, however, was confused.

"Huh? Didn't I just say to wait?"

Bringing out what Corsac could describe as a futuristic hybrid between an automatic harpoon and a trident with the same coloration as his armored gear, Eld pierced it into the Goliath's mucous membrane, right under its right eye, before quickly removing it with a disgusting _*pop*_. The Goliath roared in agony, letting its intended prey fall to the ground with broken legs, and clenched its eyeless socket with both hands, preventing itself from losing blood. A long moment of agonizing screaming and roaring later, it sniffed, as if actually sobbing, then, with its right hand still covering its empty socket, slowly brought out its left toward the calm and stoic Eld and brought its palm facing upwards. Finally, it bowed its head, submitting and soundlessly asking forgiveness for its mistake. Eld's reply: Reaching his hand and putting his own palm on the Goliath's own, accepting its forgiveness.

The Goliath let loose a breath it didn't know it was holding, relaxing its muscles in relief.

Giving it a reassured smile, Eld turned his attention to Corsac, who was frozen in utter shock at the scene he had witnessed.

"Now that that's done, may I ask which way this Menagerie place is, please?"

Corsac's breath hitched, realizing and unbelieving that, right in front of him, is actually a Faunus version of one of those monsters from the nightmarish visions... and the regular monsters are worshipping them as gods.

"Also, have you seen another fellow like me? Primitive version of what I'm wearing, 4 eyes, and sort of shorter? Knowing him, he's probably already there right now, his curiosity Remnant's technology and stuff ever so growing."

Corsac was still silent, which only concerned Eld as he hummed and began to scratch his right ear.

"Hmmm. I'm certain we speak the same language. Those evolved natives of yours had taught us everything we need to know about your world, after all. Perhaps you're simply too frightened." Eld said before wiping sweat off his brow. "Ugh. Excuse me, but I do believe I must borrow some water of yours. An Elder Kraken like myself aren't that adaptable in deserts, after all."

When the Elder Kraken Faunus reached his hand out, Corsac absolutely panicked and covered himself with his arms, bracing himself. He froze when he felt, like Eld said, his bottle of water taken by the monstrosity of a Faunus, who turned and floated away with a flap of his wings. Corsac breathed in and out to calm himself before he remembered something he said to his brother before he died.

 _"Only when a person stops fighting do they lose."_

Angered determination filled his mind as he reached for a dead member's sword.

 _"As long as we continue to fight..."_ Corsac lifted the sword and battle-cried loudly. _"The White Fang are not beaten!"_

Eld stopped, not because he heard the Faunus shout, but because he remembered something as he turned his head back to the Goliath, along with the stage 2 Wraith and stage 2 Gorgon.

"You can move now."

The Monsters who were surrounding the White Fang member instantly turned toward Corsac with ravenously savage smiles, even the Goliath forgetting about its injury at the moment, before running toward said Faunus, who gasped in shocked horror.

"No! No!" his left arm was soon grabbed by the Goliath, who looked down to its prey in sadistic pleasure at seeing him cry in losing sanity. "Stop! Don't! No! No!" he began kicking the creepily horrifying Gorgon that's eating his right leg, who wasn't fazed by his defiance, before the Wraith chomped _hard_ into his shoulder, spilling blood and tearing open his flesh.

Eld stood there, watching the scene, unfazed by the shedding blood and teared gore. "So you _can_ speak." internally shrugging, he turned and followed Krake's scent, sighing. "Krake better not make any trouble while I find him."

"No! No! Stop! NOOOOOOOOOOooooo!..." Corsac shouted for the last time in his life as the Goliath, jaws clamped onto his head, forcefully separated said head from his body, which the Gorgon and Wraith soon feasted upon to satisfy their hunger.

 ** _Vale, dawn..._**

The Crow Bar has been amazingly left intact from the numerous riots and chaos these past weeks, so there wasn't much repairing or clean up to do other than some bottles shattered here and there by angry drunks. Then again, why would anyone wreck a bar during the apocalypse? Anyway, because of that, Qrow Branwen was still able to enjoy the bar's alcoholic beverages. Meanwhile, the bartender was slamming his remote against the side of the device that brings up the holo-screen in annoyance due to the annoying static from said screen because of the, you guess it, strong magnetic field. But at least engineers are trying to upgrade the CCT Towers with higher height, more durable and stylish architecture, and stronger and greater signal range.

Qrow has graying black, spiky hair; red eyes; and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger; two other rings on his right fourth finger; and a necklace with a crooked, cross-shaped pendant.

Qrow's bangs are down most of the time, but he pushes his hair back when fighting.

"Ah..." Qrow was relaxing.

"Come on, you damn thing! Work!" the bartender was _not_ relaxing.

Suddenly, a black and red portal appeared behind Qrow, jump-scaring the bartender, who shouted Markiplier-style and accidentally threw the remote at the bottles behind him, shattering some.

"DAMMIT!"

Qrow simply perked his head up, not turning around, but did chuckle at the bartender's accident, earning a glare from said man.

"Raven. Didn't expect you to have the gall to come here." Qrow said as his very stressed sister, Raven Branwen, stomped in out of the portal.

Raven wears a shallow cut, black dress; 5 necklaces with an assortment of beads; a red girdle-belt; and a pair of matching gauntlets with fingerless gloves underneath. An object that looks to be made from black feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern, and black leather boots beneath them. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm. The mask has 4 eye slits that further enhances her inhuman appearance.

Under the mask, she looks very similar to Yang, sharing the same youthful appearance, facial shape, and even the fringe of her hairstyle. Though, her hair is black with red highlights, her eyebrows are a little bit higher, her complexion is significantly lighter, and there are slight age lines under her eyes. Raven's eye color is the same shade of red that Yang's shift to when enraged... or having a period.

What was once a proud Raven was now a shadow of former self as a stressed bird ever since after the Forbidden Lands and moons appeared, which the reason to this will be explain during their conversation.

"I don't have the time, nor the patience right now, Qrow, and you know it." Raven scolded, not really in the mood, as she removed her mask and slammed it on the counter.

"Next time, warn someone before you pop out of nowhere, miss." the bartender frowned.

"Fuck you." Raven uncharacteristically swore.

"Getting back to track, let's get straight to the point. So hows our so-called family going? Still as "strong" as you always had them be?" Qrow coyly asked her, air-quoting the word "strong".

Raven growled.

"Do you want me to repeat myself, you drunk bird?" Raven asked with a lower tone in her voice.

"I know what you want, but, it's a very hard one to get." Qrow took a sip of the drink before continuing, "Because you ought to have more important things to do like, oh, I don't know, fixing your relationship with Taiyang and your daughter, for instance."

"I have- had a tribe to keep alive! I don't have time for them!" Raven yelled.

"And that's very much most of the tribe put you out into died to the Evolve Energy because you didn't unlocked their Aura."

"How should I know that unlocking their Aura while this _Evolve Energy_ was around can make them more stronger!?" Raven snapped, sneering at the mention of that godforsaken energy that wiped out most of her tribe.

"You either hadn't checked the News or didn't thought of it yourself before the News revealed that fact, but let's not forget that the rest of the remaining few kicked you out of the tribe, which I could hardly call it that right now, because of your inability to protect them." Qrow reminded. "So how does it feel to know that the ones that you called our family dumped you for that very philosophy that you taught them? What was it again? The strong lives, the weak dies?"

Raven growled louder this time, almost demonic-sounding enough to give Qrow and the watching bartender felt a shiver across their spines.

"... Look. They don't matter for now on and are certainly no longer a good priority for you. That priority ought to be for Tail your girl, maybe even Ruby, and me, Rave. _We're_ your real family and the ones that you should be spending your time with." Qrow said regardless.

"..." Raven stayed silent.

"Ever since you have abandoned them, things have been rather difficult for them pretty both physically and emotionally. Yang almost died looking for you as a very young child, broke into bars filled with dangerous people for answers, and, knowing my niece, it won't be long before she might do something stupid enough that would not only endanger herself, but also endanger her, her friends, her family, and maybe even others in the process." Qrow explained.

"..." Raven was still silent.

The bartender soon lost interest in listening to the family-matter conversation, returning to banging and cursing the small, TV-like device.

"Maybe you should just reveal yourself to Yang and and tell her the truth about everything." Qrow requested.

"... Maybe." Raven said.

This earned a scoff in disbelief. "Maybe? Maybe?! Seriously, Rave? There is no 'maybe', or anything related to that. You ought to come clean and _at least_ come back to us." Qrow scolded her. "What more can you get?"

Raven denied the request yet again. "No. Now that I was banished from the tribe-"

"Which I _still_ hardly call it a tribe right now."

"... I need (Translation: Want) to get rid of whoever's responsible for this entire mess." Raven growled, clenching her fist almost hard enough to draw blood.

"Yeah, sure. And what will you do then if you were to succeed in your revenge against such a being who can make 4 moons and landmasses appear out of nowhere?!" Qrow challenged her. "Keyword: _If_!?"

"Then I'll go back to the tribe and make sure we repopulate with greater strength. I have no time for you, Tai, Yang, or anybody else. _Only_ the tribe." Raven answered. "And... I'll think about that."

"Heh. Your ears must be blocked, sis. More blocked than a cock." the drunk reaper joked a bit.

Raven glared at him with a disgusted and unamused look.

"Once you've been proven weak and a liability in front of the tribe because of your inability to save them even from a 'common cold', they will never accept you back, Raven. Even if you returned, you're merely just dead to them, forgotten like a relic, like a legend." Qrow said bitterly, knowing the 'tribe' as much as Raven does.

Raven didn't want to hear any of it as she turned around and walked out on her brother.

"Oh, and by the way, even if you find this guy or girl, you'll die trying to fight him or her. Whoever he or she is, is obviously too powerful for you and anybody else to fight and he or she has already proven that weeks ago. You are nothing more than a lone bird up against a devastating storm and you know how that ends." Qrow said. "Also, how do we even know some being not unlike the 2 you-know-whos did this instead of some crazy phenomenon or something?"

Raven wanted to punch Qrow to shut up so badly, but did nothing and stayed quiet as he had a point, but didn't want to voice it.

"Like parent, like child, I see. Both of you are stubborn and hot-headed as Hell, but in all seriousness, Rave, why do you insist on your twisted, incorrect, and crazy definition of family in the form of our tribe of killers and thieves when you clearly have nowhere to go but back to Patch?" Qrow said.

"They were my family!" Raven turned around to look Qrow in the eye, at anger reaching the limit.

"Keyword: _Were_! Not after what I had seen them commit to others and even their own kinsmen and women that make Grimm be like cuddly stuffed animals compared to them!" Qrow shot back at her.

"They _are_ my family, Qrow!" Raven roared, her face now exactly like Yang when she's angry... or Yangry.

"Even what they have done to you, which was basically disowning you, kicking you out, and showing not a single amount of compassion at all for you when you're so weak and a liability for a leader?" Qrow asked her. "It's no wonder Summer was the leader of our team."

"Argh!... You're definitely not giving this up, are you?" Raven gave up, knowing Qrow being as stubborn as herself and her... daughter.

Guess it runs in the Branwen family.

"I am just _bad luck_ all the way, so yeah." Qrow took a triumphed sipped of his alcoholic beverage after making that pun with a troll-face, which made Raven groan in displeasure and disapproval. "Good luck finding this guy or gal or some possible clue from the Forbidden Lands because there's a good chance that those changed Humans and Faunus are out there finding them, naturally immune to the Evolve Energy, of course."

"Not if I get there first..." Raven growled.

"Ha! I won't stop you from pursuing your little adventure, but don't come back crying to me if one of those new animals, let alone those old but changed animals, steal a big chunk of your beautiful face for a snack or something." Qrow mocked her. "Jimmy and the Ice Queen learned it the hard way if you hadn't heard."

"Like you could do any better." Raven mocked back.

"I'd be much smarter by not having a death wish and keeping _this_ handsome face intact." Qrow answered.

"And if Yang goes there first?" Raven asked, admittedly curious for certain reasons.

"Bah!" Qrow laughed at the mere question. "You know she's way more of a hot head than any of us combined. Runs in the family, of course."

"You got that right." Raven couldn't help but agreed.

For the first time in years, the two faintly smiled at each other.

"FINALLY!" the Branwen siblings looked toward the bartender, who was now happy when the holo-screen is up with less static. "The CCT Towers must be finally being upgraded into better versions of themselves as we speak."

" _In other news, we have a reports of a strange-looking and intimidatingly tall Faunus in high-tech armor causing trouble in the Kingdom, threatening and demanding answers of "who's the alpha in these parts", whatever that meant. I'm here as this Faunus beats up a group of the Zoo Keepers, a well-known gang of Faunus-haters, and- wait a minute, zoom in on him. He looks oddly familiar._ "

As the camera did zoom in on the "Faunus", who already knocked the gang leader out with a single punch and an annoyed sneer in his face, those who were watching gasped in utter shock.

" _No way! He looks like one of those monsters from the dreams everyone's been having! Wait, no, a_ Faunus _-version of one of those monsters from the dreams!_ "

"What the Hell?!" the bartender was shocked as well, but also because of this coincidence and sheer amount of luck of watching this now just to hear this.

"Well, I'll be damn. It seems we found a clue, Raven. Raven?" Qrow looked around and saw Raven gone without a trace. "Shit..."

" _Hey!_ "

Qrow looked back at the screen, only to facepalm. "Double shit."

 **The part with the polar bear was a reference based off the Zoo episode, Sleuths. That part on Menagerie, that was a reference based on Attack on Titan's new season between the Beast Titan scene and Miche Zacharius' death and the forgiveness gesture part was a reference based off Rise/Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. And about Raven's tribe, well, she's a bitch, so why not let her have what she deserves for abandoning her real family?**

 **So... a Meteor Goliath Faunus vs Raven Branwen... this is gonna be a match to remember.**

 **So, please review, like, fav, follow, all that stuff. Thank you for reading. :)**

 **If you need me, I'm going to enjoy my vacation with my family.**


End file.
